story_of_new_shinigamifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział specjalny 4
NIEEE! – wykrzyczało dziewczę w okularach, unikając gęstego płynu lecącego w jej stronę – Awa Odori, zostaw, przestań, nie strzelaj! – była bliska rozpłakania się Wielka gruba kula w bikini zbliżała się z nożem do mięsa. Czubek noża cały ociekał nasieniem, które wciąż leciało w stronę uciekającej postaci. Biegła ona przez długi czarny korytarz, który nie chciał się skończyć, a wyjścia nie było widać. - Co robić, co robić?! – powtarzała panicznie w myślach, gdy przewróciła się na śliskiej spermie na posadzce, której nikt nie mył od jakiegoś czasu. Dziewczyna zerknęła za siebie i wylądowała na plecach. Tuż nad nią stał ów obleśny grubas, który oblizał usta. Schyliłby się pewnie, ale brzuch stanowczo mu zawadzał. Upadł więc na niego i złapał wystraszoną Tsuki za kostki u nóg i przyciągnął. - Ach… Jak smakowicie… – westchnął i wciągnął głęboko powietrze - Hyaaaa! NIEEE! – wraz z krzykiem rozległ się głośny trzask wielkich pięciometrowych wrót - Co tu się dzieje, do cholery?! Tsuki! Kazałam ci zanieść raporty do kapitana Kurotsuchiego, a nie zabawiać się z Awa Odori! Zniknęłaś na tydzień! - To nie tak, jak myślisz, taichō! - Ja nie muszę myśleć! Wystarczy, że patrzę! - Ale ja… Ja nigdy bym nie zdradziła Kisuke! - Wytłumaczysz to jemu! A teraz marsz do biura! Może chociaż papiery stemplować umiesz! Tsuki zastała w biurze wielką, ogromną stertę papierów, poukładaną w duże wieżyczki na biurku i wokół niego. Podeszła i przyjrzała się. W górze papierów siedział i stemplował wychudły Kira z podpuchniętymi oczyma. Szykował się długi dzień i długa noc… I jeszcze jeden dzień… I jeszcze jedna noc… I może jeszcze kilka kolejnych… Kapitan Mizuki właśnie zmierzała na spotkanie kapitanów. Szła korytarzem w największym spokoju i całkowitej ciszy, minęła tabliczkę „Świeżo umyte!”, stanęła przed drzwiami do sali zebrań, zaczęła przesuwać drzwi, by je otworzyć. I jak nie jebnęło, jak nie pierdolnęło, tak pół Seireitei się zatrząsnęło. Kitsune stanęła jak wryta, centralnie przed sobą widziała głównodowodzącego, które mina ledwo widoczna zza brody, wyrażała wielkie zdenerwowanie. Oczy brunetki powiększyły się trzykrotnie, a ona sama poczuła jakąś dziwną wilgoć. Chciała zamknąć ponownie drzwi, ale przecież leżały teraz na podłodze. Odwróciła się na prawej pięcie i skuliła w charakterystyczny przy skradaniu sposób. Już uniosła lewą nogę, by oddalić się spokojnie, gdy Yamamoto wciągnął głośno powietrze gotów do krzyku i… - Ekhu, ekhu, heeeeheeee, ekheee! – zapowietrzył się. Kiedy jego kaszel się uspokoił, przeczesał dłonią nieistniejące włosy, poprawił wąsy i brodę, znów wciągnął powietrze, poczerwieniał cały i krzyknął: - EKHEEE-KHEE-KHE-HE-EKHE! – oczy Kitsune były coraz większe ze strachu, to była tortura. Kyōraku zerknął z troską na Ukitake, a ten założył na twarz maseczkę. Bał się kolejnego przeziębienia. To mogło go zabić. - Jakby sterta alergii nie wystarczyła… – mruknął pod nosem Ukitake Gniew Shigekuniego zwrócił się teraz na niego, a zwrócił się tak zamaszyście i nerwowo, że aż długaśna broda głównodowodzącego zagalopowała się w powietrzu. Trzeci raz już chciał nabrać powietrza, ale zanim jeszcze zdążył to zrobić rozległo się… Jego zrezygnowane westchnięcie, a sekundę później głośne tupanie. Yoshiro Satoru biegł szybko po świeżo umytej podłodze w korytarzu. Nie zauważył dość sporej tabliczki ostrzegającej o śliskiej podłodze, i tuż przed wejściem do sali poślizgnął się. W akcie desperacji pomyślał o złapaniu za drzwi, zatrzymaniu się na nich, a przy okazji także ich otwarciu. Oczywiście drzwi już nie było, przez co złapał się za wcześnie futryny i wpadł wraz z nią do pomieszczenia. Jego noga była nienaturalnie wykręcona, a jeden z palców jakby odwrócony w przeciwnym kierunku. Oczy też jakby miał z tyłu głowy, ale może to tylko podczas upadku część włosów z jego głowy wyrwała się i pozostawiła idealnie równe dwa okręgi. - Kapitanie głównodowodzący! W barakach trzeciej dywizji komuś wybuchła maszyna do produkcji opium! – zaalarmował Satoru Yamamoto zaś niuchnął nosem i faktycznie coś zaleciało mu nieprzyjemnym smrodem. Uznał jednak, że to jego broda, bo ostatnio nie miał czasu jej umyć. Z bardzo charakterystycznym spojrzeniem próbował zmiażdżyć kapitan trzeciej dywizji. Shizuka zaś uśmiechnęła się głupio, jakby o niczym nie wiedziała, a przez głowę przeszła krótka myśl: „Tsuki, zapierdolę cię!”. - Kapitan Akane, jak zamierzasz to wyjaśnić? – zapytał jak zwykle pomocny blaszak Kurotsuchi - Zamierzam znaleźć sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Jestem pewna, że to wcale nie była maszyna do produkcji opium, a spirytusu! – Yamamoto wyraźnie dał rudej do zrozumienia, że nie powinna była tego powiedzieć - To prawda! Żadnego opium, czysta kokaina! – dopowiedziała swoje Kitsune - Nie chcę tego słuchać ani chwili dłużej! Obie dywizje zostaną ukarane, oraz wszyscy, którzy mieli z tym coś wspólnego! Zostanie także wszczęte dochodzenie! Sprawą zajmą się oddziały specjalne. Chcę dostać do jutra rana listę winnych! Spotkamy się tutaj ponownie o szóstej rano! – wszyscy rozeszli się. Shizuka porozumiewawczo popatrzyła na Mizuki, ale jedyne co obie zrozumiały z przekazu to: „Mamy przejebane…”. Następnego dnia o szóstej rano, przed głównodowodzącym stali: Shizuka Akane, Mizuki Kitsune, Tsuki Nabosaki, Iwao Hisao, Yoshiro Satoru, Kaede Ko, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Szóchej Hisagi, oraz ich Zanpakutō. Yamamoto przełknął ślinę i wciągną powietrze, na co Mizuki zareagowała wyciągnięciem przed siebie ręki, jakby chciała go powstrzymać. - Śledztwo przeprowadzone przez kapitan Suì-Fēng dowiodło, że wezwane tu osoby miały związek z masową produkcją nielegalnych substancji na obszarze Seireitei i dostarczaniem ich do sklepów w świecie żywych. Zostajecie ukarani zesłaniem na Ziemię do pracy w wesołym miasteczku w mieście Karakura, gdzie pieczę nad wami będzie miał zastępczy Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. - Świetnie, zostanie naszym murzynem, kiedy my zrobimy sobie wakacje. – powiedziała na ucho Shizuka do Mizuki. Yamamoto popatrzył na nie jakby co najmniej coś słyszał, a następnie kontynuował. - Zostaniecie oddelegowani w trybie natychmiastowym, ponadto na okres miesiąca czasu, zostajecie zawieszeni w obowiązkach. - To ma być kara? To jest nagroda. – zagadnął Kaede do swojej kapitan, zbliżając dłoń do jej pośladków. Zauważył to Jigoku no Hi, który podpalił wzrokiem rękę białowłosego. Ten zaś przerwał pasjonującą, super ciekawą, genialną, pełną goryczy przemowę głównodowodzącego głośnym „KHIYAAA!!!” w rytmie podskoków z bólu. - Kim jesteś i dlaczego przerywasz w ogłoszeniu wyroku?! – Kaede jednak nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, zamiast tego, biegał we wszystkie strony krzycząc przeraźliwie, aż w końcu Renji znokautował go ciosem w twarz i powiedział: - Ten tutaj to Kaede Ko, trzeci oficer trzeciej dywizji. - Ty? Takie rekomendacje, takie osiągnięcia, a robisz opium?! – Kaede zebrał się powolnie z podłogi z głupią miną, i rzekł: - Ja siedziałem przy spirytusie! - A ty? Abarai? Taki wzorowy porucznik jak ty zamieszany w taką sprawę! Co na to kapitan Kuchiki? - Kuchiki taichō… Kuchiki taichō… – jego głos załamywał się i przyciszał – Taaa… – Yamamoto wytrzeszczył oczy, wstał (oczywiście tak szybko, że aż jego broda zaczęła lewitować) i wskazał ręką na drzwi. - Wszyscy wyjść! Natychmiast udajecie się na Ziemię! … A z Kuchikim rozprawimy się inaczej… Cała grupa wyszła eskortowana przed oddział specjalny. Suì-Fēng otworzyła dla nich bramę Senkai i po kolei pozbyła się każdego szkodnika. - A więc, kochani, rozpoczynają się nasze zasłużone wakacje! – wykrzyczała Mizuki z entuzjazmem, a wszyscy za nią zrobili wesołe „Yaaay!”. - Ale co teraz będzie z Kisuke? – Tsuki zaalarmowała – Jak ktoś się dowie, że do jego sklepu dostarczaliśmy towar? - Spokooojnie, nikt się nie dowie. – zapewnił Abarai – Kuchiki taichō na pewno wszystko załatwi. - Urahara. – powiedział ktoś pewnym tonem i pociągnął spory łyk zielonej herbaty, siorbiąc przy tym - Kuchiki taichō, to bardzo poważne oskarżenie. Jesteś pewien, że to dla niego pracowali nasi oficerowie? – przez myśl Byakuyi stąpnęła myśl „Oczywiście, sam robiłem z nim te interesy…” - Kapitanie głównodowodzący, przecież od zawsze jego sklep wydawał się podejrzany… - Yamamoto mruknął cicho pod nosem udając, że się zastanawia, co w jego wieku było dosyć trudną czynnością. Na jego twarzy rodziły się dziwne miny, a raz nawet elementy jego twarzy zniknęły zupełnie. Byakuya mrugnął powolnie oczyma i stwierdził, że to wina marihuany z jego nowej plantacji. Shigekuni zauważył ten dziwny gest, ale nie chcąc odsyłać kolejnego kapitana na zwolnienie, udał, że jego zawsze zamknięte oczy nic nie widziały. Pożegnał się i opuścił jego posiadłość. Sielankę wysłanych na Ziemię Shinigamich przerwał czyjś głos. Zza krzaków wyskoczył Ichigo i pewny siebie wykrzyczał: - Żadnych wakacji! Zabieram was w miejsce, gdzie odbędziecie swoją karę! – grupa zaprzestała rozmów, każda jednostka przeanalizowała w ciszy co usłyszała i wszyscy, jakby byli w zmowie, wybuchli śmiechem. Ichigo zarumienił się, bo Renji także się śmiał. Udał jednak, że nic się nie stało i kontynuował – A więc za mną! – wskazał palcem na horyzont i ruszył w kierunku wesołego miasteczka. „Pokażemy mu, że się myli.” – pomyśleli jak jeden mąż. Nagle wszyscy stali się tacy jednomyślni. Po kilku minutach każdy stał w swoim gigai przed bramą. Jakimś cudem Zanpakutō były widoczne dla ludzi, choć wcale nie byli umieszczeni w ciałach zastępczych. Kurosaki zakaszlał i rozpoczął mówić, chociaż i tak nikt go nie słuchał. - Przydzielę wam teraz zadania. Słuchajcie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał! Kazeshini, przestań skakać po Awa Odori! Ekhm. A więc… Ponieważ Jigoku no Hi i Tenshi no Koe mają na sobie eleganckie stroje, będziecie sprzedawać bilety wstępu. Balony sprzedawać będą Yoshiro i Yuki Dorei. Watę będą robiły Yukianesa i Kuroi Kisama. Strzelnicą zaopiekują się Shizuka i Kaede. W rolę klaunów wcielą się Izuru i Shūhei. Przy karuzeli staną Tsuki z Iwao. Największą atrakcją, czyli diabelskim młynem, będą się zajmowali Mizuki i Renji. Ponieważ Wabisuke, Kazeshini i Zabimaru mają dosyć nietypowy wygląd, pójdziecie do domu strachów. Ja będę was obserwował, więc macie dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę! Na miejsca! Gotowi! Start! – grupa rozeszła się powoli, przeklinając przydziały, które wcale im się nie podobały. Ichigo westchnął i uśmiechnął się. Był niemalże pewien, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. Przeszedł się do domu, bo zadzwoniła do niego zmarła matka, że obiad jest już gotowy, a przecież była pomidorowa… Wrócił godzinę później do wesołego miasteczka, aby obserwować swoich podopiecznych. Zaczął oczywiście od kas biletowych. Stanął za pobliskim drzewem, aby nie było go widać i obserwował. - Tenshi, patrz na tego idiotę w pomarańczowym bezrękawniku, który chowa się za drzewem i myśli, że go nie widać. - Ty, faktycznie, co za baran! – przytaknęła niebieskowłosa, długowłosa, długonoga, długooka, długorzęsa, długousta, długopaznokietna Tenshi no Koe. Truskawka poczerwieniał na twarzy słysząc to wszystko. „Och, nie! Zdemaskowali mnie! Co ja teraz pocznę!” – złapał się za twarz – „Aaa! Moja tapeta! Zapomniałem o niej! Cała się zsypie!” – i szybko zabrał z niej ręce. Ledwo to zrobił, a usłyszał wielki trzask w okolicach kas. - Bilety, tanie bilety, bilety! – wydzierał się Jigoku no Hi jak typowy sprzedawca ziemniaków w starym żuku o szóstej rano. - Bilety tu, bilety tam, bilety za darmo dam! – zrymowała dziewczyna. Oboje złapali za koszyki pełne biletów zawieszone na tasiemcu na szyi i zaczęli skakać jak Czerwony Kapturek, biegnąc oddać się w ofierze babci i rozsypując bilety. - O, nie, nie, stop! Przestańcie! – głos Kurosakiego łamał się i był pełny przerażenia. Biegał w kółko za dwojgiem Zanpakutō, które teraz biły się pustymi koszyczkami i zbierał bilety rozsypanie na ziemi. Oczywiście większość została już zabrana przez randomowych przechodniów, którzy ostrzyli swoje ząbki jak trzy świnki na domkach z ciastek, za zarobienie nieco grosza za wciśnięcie biletów znajomym i innym menelom – Tego już za wiele! Uspokójcie się! – starał się ich rozdzielić, ale zamiast tego, został znokautowany przez Tenshi i Jigoku. - Dobra. Śpi. Ja za nogi, ty za ręce. Tylko bocznymi ścieżkami, żeby nikt nie widział jak się pozbywamy ciała. – zaalarmował czerwonowłosy i podniósł swoją część bezwładnego ciała zastępczego Shinigami. Dziewczyna od razu pomogła mu i wtrąciła: - Gdzie chcesz go wyrzucić? – chłopak rozejrzał się nerwowo, po czym olśniło go jak pierdy Archimedesa, kiedy biegał nago po domu i krzyczał „Eureka!”, kiedy wymyślił rozwód. Tenshi od razu zrozumiała o co mu chodziło i pomogła mu wciągnąć poobijanego Ichigo na wielkiego, różowego jednorożca. Kiedy tak sadzali nieprzytomnego jeźdźca, na jego wierzchowcu ich dłonie zetknęły się ze sobą. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy, zarumienili się oboje, złapali za ręce i w podskokach zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie. Pozostawiony sam sobie na karuzeli rudzielec spadł z jednorożca twarzą na metalową podłogę. Od razu oprzytomniał i próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego karuzela kręci się tak szybko, a Iwao jedną ręką trzyma się wielkiego, zielonego nosorożca za jego jedyny, wielki, złoty róg i faluje na wietrze, jakby był kawałkiem bibuły. Ciekawiło go także, dlaczego dziecko, które siedziało na tym nosorożcu płakało strasznie, a twarz Hisao cała była jak galareta napełniająca się ciągle powietrzem. Wyjaśnieniem jednak była migająca z ogromną prędkością twarz Szatana przy drążku od regulacji prędkości. Hisao trzymał się resztkami sił wielkiego, żółtego rogu, ale czuł jak palce mu się ześlizgują. Wtem jak nie pieprznęło! Róg się złamał, Iwao zatoczył w powietrzu koło wokół karuzeli w pozycji Supermana i wpadł wprost w drążkowego Szatana. Szatan zaś okazał się być Tsuki, która pod wpływem zderzenia z Iwao dupą, przesunęła hamulec awaryjny i zatrzymała pędzącą karuzelę, której elementy przez szybkość rozmywały się. Karuzela zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że Truskawkę zwiało trzy metry dalej, a na niego poleciało i przysypało go kilkoro dzieci, które również brały udział w piekielnej przejażdżce. Wygrzebał się spod nich sposobem „na zombie”, czyli sprawił, że jego oczy wychodziły na wierzch, usta miał otwarte i dyszał ciężko, wydając odgłosy duszenia się. Tarzał się przy tym na ziemi i drapał pazurami, aby się przesuwać. Kiedy już udało mu się wygrzebać spod sterty płaczących bachorów, jego oczom ukazały się zabawki przymocowane do karuzeli, które były całe stopione. Już chciał opierniczyć sprawców, ale ci zniknęli bez śladu. Zrezygnowany, brudny i śmierdzący szedł powłócząc nogami przez wesołe miasteczko. W głowie miał tylko myśl „Yamamoto mnie zabije!” i „Muszę zdążyć na kolację, bo mamie będzie smutno…”. Idąc tak zmarnowany, wpadł na jednego z wałęsających się klaunów. - Och! Shūhei! Izuru! - Nie spoufalaj się plebsie! – odszczeknął Izuru - Dla ciebie Hisagi-dono i Kira-dono! – dodał Shūhei. Ichgo zamknął się w sobie, ale otworzył jedno okno, aby mieć szansę na przeżycie konfrontacji ze swym pracodawcą, głównodowodzącym Gotei 13. - Widzieliście może Nabosaki i Hisao? – zapytał powolutku i niepewnie, tak, aby nie oberwać - Nie, ale możliwe, że są w domu strachów. – pokierował blondyn i odwrócił się z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, odsłaniającym wszystkie żeby - Dziękuję. – odparł młodzieniec i pobiegł z nadzieją do domu strachów ciesząc się „Chociaż jedna grupa jest w porządku!”. - Kazeshini, Wabisuke, Zabimaru, nadchodzi! – brunet dał znać Zanpakutō przez krótkofalówki W domu strachów trzy katany odebrały przekaz. Kazeshini zaśmiał się w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób i roztłukł butelkę denaturatu o ścianę prawie trafiając nią w głowę Wabisuke. Ten zaś chciał zrobił unik w Matriksowym stylu, ale jego domek na plecach był zbyt ciężki i upadł twarzą na podłogę, porywając przy tym ustami pojarę Zabimaru, która zgasiła się na jego podniebieniu. - KHYAAAAAAAAA! – wydarł się, podskoczył i wyjebał przez dziurę w ścianie - Hah, a ten już poleciał na pozycję! – podsumował Kazeshini - Zajebał moją pojarkę od Mietka! – pawianica Zabimaru omal się nie rozpłakała i smutnym krokiem ruszyła we wcześniej wskazane miejsce - Zaczyna się zabawa… – Kazeshini potarł ręce i także poszedł przygotować niespodziankę dla Ichigo. Tymczasem Truskawka już był blisko domu strachów. Budynek nie był zbyt wielki, ale miał ogromne piwnice, do których wjeżdżało się kolejką. Ichigo zasiadł w jednej z nich i rozpoczął podroż. Mały wagonik, w którym siedział, był ciaśniejszy niż mu się wydawało na początku. Do tego cały był obrośnięty mchem, deski były spróchniałe i śmierdziały grzybem. Jeden malutki grzybek nawet wyrósł w jej rogu. Wagonik zupełnie nie wyglądał jak ten ze zdjęć reklamujących wesołe miasteczko, do tego ta wyblakła karteczka z czaszką przyklejana na tutejszy denaturat. Niespodziewanie wagonik pomknął znacznie szybciej po szynach. Na pierwszym stanowisku stało Zabimaru, które widząc kolejkę nadjeżdżającą coraz szybciej, pawianica pociągnęła za wcześniej przygotowany sznurek, a z ziemi wyłoniły się wielkie kolce, które oberwały dno wagonika, w którym siedział Ichigo. Chłopak wydarł się przeraźliwie i starał się nie zaryć nogami o ziemię. Uniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda sytuacja przed nim, ale nie zauważył, że przed nim strop był znacznie niższy i uderzył głową o beton. Wypadł z wagonika i leżał w bezruchu przed dłuższy czas. Kiedy się ocknął zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma już kolejki, która pomogłaby mu się wydostać i musi iść pieszo. Za sobą usłyszał okrutne szlochanie, głos był znajomy, taki smutny. Szlochy przypominały płacz człowieka, którego dom został zniszczony. Jego spodnie zrobiły się mokre, a on sam pobiegł przed siebie jak strzała. Biegł i biegł, aż coś wielkiego i czerwonego wyskoczyło z ciemności, natychmiast zniknęło, kopnęło go w dupę i podpaliło miotaczem denaturatu. Wszystko trwało tak szybko, że nie rozpoznał sprawców. Z płonącym tyłkiem wybiegł w końcu z domu strachów przeklinając, że zgodził się nadzorować tych niedorozwojów. Śmiech Kazeshiniego było słychać nawet w Seireitei. Ale kto by się nie śmiał widząc Ichigo z płonącą dupą, który właśnie biegł z pełną prędkością na strzelnicę. - Ty debilu! – wrzasnęła Shizuka i uderzyła Kaede w łeb. Białowłosy zaś przyciągnął ją do siebie trzymając rękę na jej talii i zapytał małego chłopca, jaką nagrodę chciałby za udany strzał. Chłopiec wybrał lalkę Barbie, co dla Kaede nie było absolutnie niczym dziwnym, bo sam w młodości bawił się lalkami. Lubił je rozbierać. Ciągle komplementował mamę chłopca, a ta czerwieniła się z zawstydzenia. Shizuka znów pierdolnęła chłopaka w łeb. Ichigo znikąd wparował na strzelnicę i usiadł na wiadrze z wodą, by się ugasić. Mały chłopiec akurat celował w wybraną lalkę, ale zamiast w nią, trafił w Ichigo. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – wydarł się z bólu, który był tak okropny, że nawet nie zauważył, jak Ko zaczyna całować mamę chłopczyka. Shizuka zaś wpadła w szał, wyrwała ostrą rzutkę z ognistego, ale ugaszonego tyłka Kurosakiego, wywołując kolejny spazm bólu, i zaczęła wbijać ją w Kaede. Rudzielec był tak przerażony tym widokiem, że ewakuował się najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Szukał jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, do tego właśnie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Kilka metrów dalej swoje stoisko z watą cukrową miały Yukianesa i Kuroi Kisama. Wata cukrowa od razu przypominała mu domowe obiadki. Ale cóż to? Dziewczyny ubrane były w wyzywające lateksowe stroje i wykrzykiwały: - Parasol „Rozłożę się w twoim zadku 3000” już za jedyne 10 jenów! - Wata cukrowa w wybranym kształcie już za jedyne 666 jenów! – Ichigo już widział swój raport dla Yamamoto, w którym napisze najgorsze opinie na ich temat, jakie tylko się da. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że została im ostatnia para do sprawdzenia. Czuł, że będzie to bezproblemowe, zwłaszcza, że był tam Renji. Kurosaki skierował się więc w stronę diabelskiego młyna i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było operatorów. Czekał kilka minut licząc, że może poszli do toalety, gdy z jednej z kabin młyna usłyszał dziwne jęki. - Ach… Ach… Oooooh, yes… Taaak… Dobrze… Świetnie… - głos był wyraźnie kobiecy, towarzyszyły mu także inne stękania, ale znacznie cichsze. Popatrzył do środka i zobaczył Renjiego i Mizuki w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Pełen oburzenia i zazdrościł otworzył drzwiczki, choć młyn wciąż się obracał. Renji wydał z siebie nieokreślony, głośny dźwięk i ciągnąc Kitsune za rękę, wybiegł z kabiny i pobiegł w kierunku parkingu. Czekała tam już cała ekipa zadowolona z siebie. Na chama wszyscy wbili do jednej taksówki i kazali zawieść się na lotnisko. Umęczony Ichigo widział jak odjeżdżają z twarzami poprzyklejanymi do szyb. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach